A Lucifuge's Lord
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The Lucifuge Clan was a noble clan that faithfully served the mighty Lucifer clan... that is until Grayfia went against the family and chose a different master for herself. A master who proved himself to her as honorable and kind. A master who saw her as a person, not a tool. A master who didn't physically and emotionally abuse her as her previous one did. [ShinjixGrayfia]
1. The Devilish Saviors

RWOL here with my latest Evangelion/HSDxD crossover story; _**A Lucifuge's Lord**_. This story is in response to my Shinji Murmur story. In that story I introduced the character Usha Lucifuge, Grayfia's twin sister. Some of you liked the character and my semi-Beta Gunman stated that this was the closest we would get to have a ShinjixGrayfia story. This intrigued me since it would be something never before seen, but at the time I didn't really pay attention to this. That and Grayfia wasn't added to the character list yet and there was the whole her being married and having a child bit and how to write a story about her hooking up with Shinji.

Then a review can in claiming I was being "cruel" to Grayfia with all the parts of her secretly lusting after Shinji. He claimed that it would be better to just add Grayfia to Shinji's harem in Murmur. A few others chimed in on this also which got me to say alright, I hear you loud and clear. So soon I'll make the changes to Murmur with Grayfia taking Usha's place, Usha no longer exists and I challenged myself to make a ShinjixGrayfia story.

So please read on! This is _**A Lucifuge's Lord.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Devilish Saviors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the absolute worst scenario.

Rias Gremory and her peerage known as Team Gremory along with the holy exorcist Xenovia Quarta lay beaten and defeated. The group had confronted the fallen angel cadre Kokabiel and his 'minions' Freed Sellzen – a stray priest who was a sociopath and cared only for killing and Valper Galilei – the Genocide Archbishop responsible for the Holy Sword Project of which Rias' precious Knight Kiba Yuuto was a survivor of.

Kokabiel had sent out his 'pets', a dozen Cerberai, to test Rias, her peerage and their temporary ally. Kiba and Xenovia had quickly moved to fight Freed, who used a bastardized Excalibur made from Blessing, Mimic (which Freed stole after brutally beating Irina), Nightmare, Rapidly and Transparency created by Valper. Freed showed exactly why he was a Top-class (stray) exorcist in fighting both Kiba and Xenovia evenly and using the Fused Excalibur's power to its fullest. During the fight, Valper constantly taunted Kiba and revealed why he created the Holy Sword project. Infuriated, Kiba revealed the _"strongest sword in his possession"_ the fallen Holy Sword **Arondight**.

It was a single-edge, void-black colored sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern near the point. On the blunt side of Arondight extend eight pointy metal layers, while the guard has another metal layer with a claw-like extension in front. The grip itself is white and thin, with a golden decorated top and a pointy sword pommel.

Freed, Rias, Valper and Xenovia had been shocked that Kiba had Arondight, with the blonde Knight explaining he received the sword from a contract but kept it secret since he knew it would help him in gaining vengeance against the Excaliburs.

Not wanting to be left out, Xenovia had revealed her true holy sword, the Peerless Sword Durandal. Once revealed, Xenovia stated she was a natural holy sword wielder, unlike Kiba and Irina. Xenovia had asked Kiba to leave Freed to her so he could focus on Valper and gain the retribution he rightly deserves. Agreeing, the swordsmen went after their targets; Xenovia overwhelmed Freed with Durandal's vast destructive power, shattering the Fused Excalibur and cutting down Freed in the process while Kiba finally avenged himself by killing Valper and after so long, finally putting his past to rest.

With his pets defeated along with his 'minions', Kokabiel himself entered the battle and the group found out the hard way why he was a cadre recorded in the Bible.

Kokabiel was being far beyond Rias' scope and capability of dealing with. His power exceeded her mere comprehension, causing her to wonder if it was even possible for a being of such tremendous power being to exist. Kokabiel was a being whose power made hers look like a puddle to the vast ocean that is his. It was with this power that Kokabiel fought in and survived the Great War; a devastating three-way battle royal of a war between Heaven, Underworld and Grigori. It was with this power that Kokabiel was recorded in the Bible. It was with this tremendously-vast, if not literal overwhelming power, that Kokabiel is the dark legend both feared and respected by all factions in the Supernatural World. Compared to the fierce battles of hundreds of years ago, the resistance Rias and her peerage had shown were only playful scuffles in the eyes of Kokabiel.

She had never stood a chance.

Koneko's strength didn't faze him. Gogmagog's titan-like power failed him. Arondight and Durandal failed to scratch him. Issei's powers of darkness and shadows was overwhelmed. Even her and Akeno's combo move **Lightning Destruction Bomb** didn't even damage the cadre's clothes. Worse, Kokabiel revealed God's death, and Asia lost consciousness from shock and Xenovia lost her will to fight. Both had been strong believers in God after all. Even she herself couldn't believe what she had heard.

The situation was utterly hopeless. None of them had the strength to fight Kokabiel, and the Earth Shattering spell that Kokabiel and Valper had cast earlier would activate in 10 minutes, destroying the town and all of the residents, including her, Sona and their respective peerages. Kokabiel would have his way and another Great War would happen.

All because she had failed.

She had arrogantly believed she could stop Kokabiel, thinking that if she defeated him then she would prove herself to her family. That she was Rias Gremory, that she could indeed stand on her own two feet. That she could make her decisions. That she didn't needed to coddled and handled like a piece of fine china that would break so easily under the slightest of pressures. She would prove to her family that she had the power to protect herself, she could make her own path and show her parents and older brother she was ready to lead the Gremory.

And this arrogance cost her. Her victory over Riser had gone to her head, making her believe she could defeat anyone. After all, she managed to force Riser, a member of the Phenex, to submit to her. If she could defeat an immortal Phenex, then she could defeat anyone. Unfortunately Kokabiel wasn't just anyone and there was a vast difference between him and Riser. And Rias found this out personally in this one-sided beat down.

"You've all fought well, but it's the end for you. I'll have you go to sleep for the rest of eternity so you won't have to watch your kin get slaughtered by us in the new war." Kokabiel taunted her and created a giant spear of light, one that undoubtedly had enough power to kill of them at once and shatter the barrier that Sona and her peerage was maintaining around the school. This was bad, she didn't even have enough strength to raise a barrier to stop the spear. Rias felt fear rising in her body, permeating every cell in her being.

"Farewell, Rias Gremory. I'll have plenty of fun fighting your brother once he hears that I killed you." Kokabiel casually tossed the spear at them, and Rias squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for her impending doom. Despite her pride as the heiress of the Gremory clan, Rias couldn't contain her fear of death. There was still so much of the world she wanted to see, experiences she wanted to feel, and it was all going to end with an agonizing death by a light spear…

 **SHATTER**

Then, a strange sound entered her ears. It was akin to the sound of glass shattering, but it was really close, like just in front of her.

"What!?" She heard Kokabiel's voice tinged in disbelief.

Rias tentatively opened her eyes to see a tall, handsome-looking young man with soft, brown hair and azure blue eyes dressed in a white leather jacket over a jersey-styled shirt with the saying 'Satan 666' on the front, dark jeans and high-top sneakers.

"…You shattered my spear barehanded. Who are you!?" Kokabiel demanded the man.

What!? This man shattered Kokabiel's spear of light with just his bare hand!? Kokabiel probably wasn't being serious, but that spear undoubtedly had the power of an Ultimate-Class Devil in it!

"Well as of now I'm your judge, jury and executioner." The man spoke nonchalantly as if he wasn't facing down a legendary fallen angel cadre of immense power. "But if you must know who I am then you can call me the Angel Slayer Ikari Shinji." Shinji revealed getting stunned silence from all.

"… Ikari Shinji." Rias whispered as she took the handsome young man that transferred to Kuoh a few months earlier.

 _I must be hallucinating… There's no way a normal human like Shinji-kun could be here right now…_

Rias knew that the young man before her was no ordinary human, given he's known far and wide as the Angel Slayer and Messiah… but only in the Supernatural World. Most of the humans didn't remember the original timeline where Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact happened. Thanks to Shinji rejecting Third Impact, Earth was restored to its Pre-Second Impact state and all the humans who didn't have supernatural ties had their memories wiped and altered to fit the new timeline.

She would have gone after him, to make him a servant and hopefully a lover sometime down the road but she had been denied… by her own brother. He along with Michael and Azazel had placed a mandate on Shinji to leave him alone so he could live his life in peace, free of any more supernatural interference. It was also thanks to Shinji's actions that the Supernatural World new of the true masterminds behind Second Impact; a group called Khaos Brigade. From what little was known, the Khaos Brigade used the bodies of the ancient, first generation Nephilim that Azazel banished from Grigori after the Great War's end as their weapons for the Angel War; they were heavily modified and further empowered by the three and half billion souls lost during Second Impact.

Many of the other factions had agreed to the mandate and left Shinji live his life, despite the fact he just up and disappeared right after the he became the Messiah. So when he transferred here along with that silver-haired woman who never left his side, she had contacted her brother who told her and Sona to secretly watch over him but not approach him due to the mandate.

Now the legendary Angel Slayer and Messiah was here, once again involved with the supernatural.

"They seem to be speechless goshujin-sama." A refined, feminine voice wafted into Rias' ears. Turning her head, Rias spotted the silver-haired woman known as Izayoi Sakuya. In the few months she been here at Kuoh, the woman had immediately made waves after announcing herself as Shinji's personal servant. Where ever Shinji went, Sakuya went, always making sure her master was taken care of. Hell she even waited by the men's restroom when Shinji was in there doing his business.

"So the revered Angel Slayer shows himself." Kokabiel spat looking at the man responsible for the murder of several of his brethren. He never agreed with Azazel's decision to banish the Giants known as Nephilim because after all they were the children of Grigori and the daughters of man and thus the Nephilim in his former legion were like family to him even when most of them weren't his children. So when he found out the their bodies were desecrated so they could be turned into weapons of mass destruction to be used in the Angel Wars and then killed off by Ikari Shinji during the course of said war, Kokabiel swore vengeance on both the Khaos Brigade and the Angel Slayer. "Well this saves me time in hunting you down so I can avenge the fallen angels you murdered." Kokabiel growled.

"Avenge?" Shinji questioned as he put his hands in his pockets and as Sakuya moved to stand beside him. "I can understand wanting to avenge your brethren. After all their bodies were desecrated and turned into weapons that I was forced to fight and kill." Shinji said looking at Kokabiel with a look of understanding that left the Cadre confused somewhat. "While I can understand wanting retribution, I CAN NOT condone what you're doing here; attempting to start a new Great War simply to satiate your unquenchable battle mania. Well I can't have that since I like this relative peace." Shinji said. "Sakuya." He said simply.

The silver-haired woman nodded before snapping her fingers, causing Sona and her peerage to suddenly appear besides the beaten Gremory peerage and the Exorcist. Then just as quickly a newer, more powerful barrier was summoned, getting all those except for Shinji and Sakuya to shiver at sensation of high-level barrier being erected.

"What in the nine circles of my realm just happened!?" Sona asked in shock. "Rias! What in the name of the unholy is going on here!?" she asked seeing the battered Gremory Heiress.

"Shinji-kun and his servant Sakuya have officially taken over the fight." Rias answered gesturing to the scene where Shinji was coldly staring down Kokabiel. Sona and her peerage looked and saw that Rias was indeed telling the truth; Shinji Ikari and Sakuya had arrived. "It was Sakuya that brought you guys here and summoned that new barrier." She went on.

"And why in the fuck did you just let him take over!? For all we know he may not even be able to defeat Kokabiel!" Sona shouted looking at her friend/rival in shock.

"He can't possibly do any worse than we did." Rias muttered remembering just how easy it was for Kokabiel to toy with them.

"You think you can beat me?!" Kokabiel questioned feeling his anger rise. "Boy, I don't see that hunk of junk Evangelion with you. So how can you even begin to fight against me now that your main weapon is gone?" Kokabiel taunted the legend.

"Well, for one you haven't even realized you're talking to a fake." Shinji said now suddenly 'standing' next Kokabiel as the 'Shinji' that was talking to the cadre dissolved into water. The cadre turned just in time for Shinji's haymaker-like right hook to plow into his face, his face seemingly warping and twisting around Shinji's fist before physics kicked in and the cadre was sent flying towards the ground like he was shot out of a cannon. The ground shook violently as Kokabiel's body collided with it, the cadre making a large crater as he was buried in the earth.

With the exception of Sakuya, everyone was shocked at the show of strength Shinji revealed. The devils (who fought and failed to harm Kokabiel) wondering just what in the world Shinji was if he could hurt Kokabiel so easily when they failed to do so.

"Is this the true power of Ikari Shinji?" Xenovia asked in awe with the devils asking themselves the same question.

With a flare of his mighty power, Kokabiel blasted himself free of his earthen tomb as he took to the skies and glared darkly at Shinji. The cadre summoned a light sword before getting in a peculiar stance; his pulled his sword arm back and his legs braced. A ball of holy energy formed at the tip and the devils shuddered at the amount of holy energy being gathered in whatever attack Kokabiel was preparing.

"Take this Angel Slayer… TRANSMIGRATION CYCLE!" Kokabiel roared as he launched the attack. The attack soared at a speed the devils couldn't track, rapidly expanding as its sheer power disintegrated the ground beneath it as it travel towards an unworried Shinji. The devils and lone human merely looked on with wide eyes as Shinji calmly stared down the attack but seemingly didn't plan on doing anything about it.

Then it happened.

A large portal-like opening appeared in front of Shinji and absorbed the attack before closing itself.

"Right behind you." Shinji said simply and getting everyone but Sakuya to wonder what he meant. Their answer was another portal opening up behind Kokabiel and to the shock of the devils and exorcist, Kokabiel's attack flew from the portal and struck the cadre dead center. The cadre was consumed in the explosion of his own attack, redirected attack as his body flew to the ground the below. The cadre was charred, his clothes ruined and his wings burnt and bent at unnatural angels.

Kokabiel wheezed as he struggled for breath and tried to fight against the pain he was in. He couldn't move any of his wings without suffering lancing stings of pain. Growling, the cadre gingerly stood to his feet and glared at the Angel Slayer.

Shinji stared coldly at the wounded fallen angel, not even scared of the dark glare the cadre was giving him. "Now then Kokabiel, since my little one back home is probably hungry and only Kagome's looking after him…" At this point everyone except Sakuya gave Shinji a strange look, though Rias noted that Sakuya merely sighed. "…I'm willing to give you a one-time offer. Deactivate the spell targeting the town and leave. If you do that, I'll let you keep your life."

Hearing the proposal, Kokabiel's temper flared. "You think that just because you're the Messiah that you can boss me around!? An angel recorded in the Bible!? GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Kokabiel roared in outrage his Ki flaring wildly.

Shinji sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "They never agree with negotiations… well I can't say I didn't try. Sakuya be a dear and make sure no stray shots reach the devils and Exorcist though this 'battle' should done in a few minutes." He said to Sakuya.

"Hai goshujin-sama!" Sakuya said now suddenly in front of stunned group still in her demure 'maid pose'.

Kokabiel sneered angrily at how Shinji claimed he could finish the fight in just a few minutes. The cadre began calling upon every ounce of his tremendous power, his aura flaring to such a degree the devils and exorcist were brought to their very knees and their lungs constricting within their chests. Oddly enough only Shinji and Sakuya remained unaffected by the massive power level that was quite literally crushing everyone else. But then the pressure disappeared, the devils and exorcist able to breathe normally and stand on shaking legs.

The group looked to see that Sakuya was projecting her own power to protect them from Kokabiel's. Even more surprising was that Sakuya's power was actually greater than Kokabiel's.

"How can a human have such power?" Sona muttered to herself but her fellow devils still heard her. Even Rias had to ask herself that question as when Shinji and Sakuya arrived at Kuoh, Koneko had used her Senjutsu to confirm that both were normal humans. So how was Sakuya, let alone Shinji withstanding Kokabiel's power so easily?

Rias was brought out her thoughts on Sakuya when she, and her fellow devils, violently shuddered as a wave of overwhelming fear hit them. The amount of light-energy gathered in Kokabiel's hands far outstripped anything they had seen thus far, and their devil instincts screamed at them to run away. Not only was the gathered energy enough to vaporize a high-class devil with the merest of touches; it would also wipe Kuoh Academy, perhaps even the whole town, out of existence.

Shinji just stared unimpressed at the energy Kokabiel was gathering, as if he was looking at an ant trying fight a god. Kokabiel caught the look and was even more enraged than before, pumping even more power into his attack. Shinji was still unimpressed even as Kokabiel then condensed the massive attack into the size of a soccer ball, exponentially increasing its destructive yield beyond the Bael's POD's destructiveness… it could wipe out the entire island of Japan easily.

"DIE ANGEL SLAYER! PERISH ALONG WITH THESE SHITTY DEVIL TRASH!" Kokabiel roared as he launched his attack at near hypersonic speeds. Despite the sheer amount of power Kokabiel put into his attack Shinji was still calm and collected as ever even was the massively overpowered attack zeroed in on him in a matter of nanoseconds.

With a snap of his fingers, great gouts of flame roared into existence around Shinji before converging into a wall of fire. Everyone watching found the conflagration to be anything but ordinary. There was something about the void-black flames that set off every devil and the lone human, as if the fire were alive and possessed a primal instinct.

Those flames were alive and they were _**hungry**_.

Light collided with fire, and it was as if a miniature sun had been created forcing everyone but Sakuya cover their eyes. Through the cracks of her fingers shielding her eyes, Rias caught a glimpse of the two overwhelming techniques clashing. What she saw caused her to gasp in astonishment. A sentiment shared with the others watching except for Sakuya. The power Kokabiel had put into his attack made it more of a meteorite falling from the heavens like the wrath of God than a simple light spear. That condensed sphere of light should have been unstoppable, capable of destroying anything in its way.

Yet, the attack couldn't penetrate an inch past Shinji's barrier of flames.

As the light made contact with the fire, it appeared to lose its luminosity, fading away into the raging conflagration. In response, the flames grew darker and larger, more ferocious than before.

The flames of darkness were consuming the light.

In less than three seconds, Kokabiel's attack was eradicated.

Seeing the conclusion of the clash, Shinji merely opened his hand palm out and as on command, the inferno twisted itself into a vortex before gathering into said hand. Within a split second, a _dark_ ball of fire gathered into his outstretched palm, no bigger than a soccer ball.

After giving the fireball an unimpressive glance, Shinji snorted. "Is that all Kokabiel? You barely fed my flames."

"I-I-Impossible! To stop my most powerful attack…" Kokabiel stuttered in both fear and shock. His **Death Nova** attack was his most powerful attack. This attack left the Dragon King Tannin on the brink of death and only through the actions of Mephisto Pheles did the Dragon King survive. This attack took out the Archangels Haniel, Jeremiel and Saraqael at the same damn time. He used this attack to completely eradicate the Original Satan the Original Mammon into nothingness.

So how in the nine circles of hell did Ikari Shinji, a mere human, stop his ultimate attack?

To those watching, it was a complete reversal of earlier. The ancient fallen angel Kokabiel, who had been gleefully toying with Rias and her peerage, was now being toyed with instead.

"Despite your status as a fallen angel having the honor of being recorded in the bible, you rely too much on your overwhelming power. You lack variety, technique, finesse. Despite your desire for war, you yourself got complacent." Shinji told the still stunned cadre. "Among the power idiots I've fought and defeated, you are by far the worst of them. So goodbye Star of God, there will be no war for where you're about to go." Shinji said simply. "Burn!" Shinji intoned coldly as he casually threw his fireball at Kokabiel.

The inferno enveloped Kokabiel before he even had time to say his final words. A firestorm, appeared for only an instant, before it dissipated into nothingness. There was nothing left of the cadre who was trying to start a new war. There were no bones, no ashes, or no scorch marks of any kind. Not a trace of the ancient fallen angel remained. If they had not witnessed it themselves, the young devils and the exorcist would not have believed that such powerful being had been killed here.

The devils and exorcist shuddered. Those flames had possessed so much power, yet the Angel Slayer had been able to control it to such a degree that it left no traces.

 _Just how strong was Ikari Shinji?_

The person in question was now suddenly standing beside Sakuya who nodded her head respectfully and let the barrier drop, allowing the cool breeze of the night to be felt. "I know it's a little late, but are you all alright?" Shinji asked the group before him. After seeing him kill off an ancient fallen angel of Kokabiel's level so easily, the innocent question caught the young devils and exorcists off guard.

"Uh… y-yes. A little beaten up but still alive." Rias answered, knowing the beaten up part was meant for her peerage and the exorcist only.

Shinji chuckled before responding; "Great! I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and Sakuya, but you'll have to wait until the right time. Ciao." He said as he and Sakuya just vanished before anyone could even stop them.

What did Shinji mean by the right time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk home for the duo of Ikari Shinji and Izayoi Sakuya was a quiet one. Normally Sakuya would be telling Shinji her plans for when they got home; what they would have for dinner, what chores she would do, when she would tuck in their son before finally heading to bed herself where she cuddle with her husband/master. All the while, Shinji would listen as they have had this routine for centuries now so Shinji already knew what his wife/servant would do when they got home. But tonight, both were quiet was they were more focused on the future from here on out.

"With this act we will unable to continue our cover my master." Sakuya said in her usual business-like tone. "The young devils will surely tell the current Leviathan and… Lucifer (Sakuya had to force herself to say the name she hated beyond else) what has transpired here. We will be forced to return when they finally decide a course of action." She said looking at her husband/master. Truthfully, she had grown to love the relative peace in the world, especially since she has just given birth to their second child ten years ago. She didn't want her youngest child to grow up in a period of conflict and strife like his older brother did. She just wanted to live in peace with her family.

(Sigh) "I know my beloved. I've grown used to his peace and don't want another conflict to arise, but this Khaos Brigade is a threat to that peace. Especially with the few surviving remnants of the Old Satan Faction being part of it." Shinji hissed remembering the idiotic False Satans trying to continue the war despite the Underworld's low manpower and resources. Only Katerea and Roygun, second generation Satans like himself, had supported him in keeping the Underworld out of the war. This had led to them secretly creating the Anti-Satan Faction with Shinji taking Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium as his students (specifically Sirzechs and Ajuka since they were Super Devils like him).

Ajuka had put his vast genius to work in creating the Evil Pieces to help in the rebuilding of their numbers. His explanation was sound and even Shinji was intrigued about enhancing the current bloodlines and possibly creating new ones. Only the False Satans rejected the idea, but Shinji being the Underworld's King made it official. This one act would lead to the bloodiest civil war the Underworld will ever experience; the Satan Civil War.

The False Satan's Old Satan Faction against Shinji's Anti-Satan Faction.

Clan VS Clan.

Family VS Family.

Friend VS Friend.

Lover VS Lover.

After seven long years the Anti-Satan Faction won, driving out the Old Satan Faction to Earth. After leaving his students in charge of the Underworld, Shinji along with wife 'Sakuya' and their oldest son would spend the next 900 years hunting down the remnants of the OSF while gathering resources to help the Underworld recover.

Then came Second Impact and the nightmare it unleashed upon the world.

Seeing that they were in front of the six-story, mansion-styled house that was their home (think of the Hyoudou Residence in the anime) the two entered taking off their shoes and walked further into the house as Shinji announced they were home. Their enhanced hearing picked up the rapid steps running towards before a small blur flew towards them wrapping its small arms around Shinji's left leg, getting Shinji to balance himself so he wouldn't fall. Looking down, Shinji took saw a young boy who was ten years old with pitch-black hair, silver eyes dressed as aristocratic church school boy.

"Otou-sama! Guess what? I managed to summon my first ghoul!" the little boy said excitedly and getting his father to chuckle. Shinji reached down and patted his son's head, a proud expression on his face.

"Well done Baphomet-kun. While your mother gets dinner ready why don't you show me your ghoul in the back yard?" Shinji said getting an excited nod from his son who let him go and quickly hug his mother who smiled and hugged him back.

"Baphomet-sama please don't run off like that!"

Shinji looked up to see Kagome, an Inugami ( _犬神_ ; _Dog God_ ) **daiyōkai** ( _大妖怪, Great Demon_ ) that came into his service during his 'trolling' of the Shinto Faction and Yokai Faction a century back. She was fairly tall with raven-black hair, that reached her waist and gold-amber eyes. She had a buxom body with her most prominent trait being her large breasts. She wore a non-traditional miko uniform with kimono top gaped open to reveal her cleavage and breasts, with detached sleeves exposing her upper arms and shoulders and a pentagram designs on said sleeves, a black hakama-skirt that reached her thighs with white thigh-high stockings that were ribboned with black ribbons.

"But Kagome-neechan." Baphomet pouted trying to use his cuteness against his nanny.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She just couldn't resist her master's son when he pouted like that. "Baphomet-sama at least let you parents get in and relax first before jumping them." Kagome said gently guiding her young ward to the living room. "Also Sakuya-sama I've already cooked so you can rest easy tonight. I know that you and Shinji-sama will be preoccupied with _important matters_." The girl said in code and getting grateful nods from the two.

The two walked further into their home, heading towards the dining room for dinner where their son Baphomet told them about his day and how he managed to summon his first ghoul when he was practicing his powers. Shinji congratulated his son when saw the ghoul trying to help Kagome in washing the dishes after dinner was done. Sakuya also congratulated her son though she did admonish him for letting the ghoul track dirt in the house. She never really understood why ghouls were so dirty.

With dinner done, the group watched some TV before Sakuya took her son up stairs so he could do his night rituals before tucking him into bed with a bed time story about one his father's many adventures (though heavily censored). Kagome, in her dog form, had curled up next to Baphomet as the young boy snuggled her as he slept. Smiling as she looked at the scene, Sakuya wished her son a good night before heading to the master suite where her husband was waiting.

Entering, she heard water running and realized her husband was getting their bath ready. Once in the on-suite, Sakuya saw her husband already in his boxers and sitting on the tub's edge watching the water that smelled of jasmine and strawberries due to the bubble bath he put in. The silver-haired woman began stripping until she was fully nude and felt the eyes of her husband roaming her naked form. Sakuya smirked and gave Shinji a wink as she made a show of bending over and placing her folded clothes into the clothes bin.

Shinji's eyes darkened in lust at his wife's show, thankful to the unholy that he made this wonderful woman his wife because really this woman completed him and made him feel invincible. Given who he really is, he knew that he had a whole slew of women wanting him but none have never made him feel the way he does when he looks at her. In his personal opinion there was no woman could compare to her. With the bath done, Shinji smirked lecherously as he slipped off his boxers before taking his wife in his arms and place the two of them in the bath.

Sakuya sat between her husband's legs, her back resting against his broad chest as he wrapped his arms around her luscious frame. The two merely basked in the other's presence and relaxed in the soothing effects of the bubble bath. It was after several long moments that Shinji spoke.

"We'll reveal ourselves to the world during the peace conference." Shinji said getting his wife's attention. "My spies picked up on Azazel's plans to ask for a peace conference to finally end the hostilities between the three main factions. Sirzechs and Jesus have kept Azazel waiting in suspense while they debated the merits of such a move but now…"

"Thanks to Kokabiel's actions in attempting to start another Great War, the conference will certainly happen… if only for Sirzechs and Jesus to question Azazel on Kokabiel's actions." Sakuya finished with a sigh. "Why can't things just remain peaceful as it is, even if the peace is so fragile?" she questioned on why there had to so much violence in the worlds.

"Those who desire peace will always be confronted by those who want war no matter the circumstances." Shinji said sadly remembering the idiocy of the Old Satan Faction. "The only thing we do is make sure such beings don't get into positions of power that would allow them to make things even worse."

"That and also assassinate them like you did those devils who were secretly aiding the OSF over the years." Sakuya said with a smile and causing Shinji to chuckle. Shinji would not allow his realm to be destroyed by a bunch of ignorant, conceited jerkasses who couldn't see the real world. "Will you send the call to your other servants to gather?" she asked wondering about her peerage mates.

"Of course. My peerage will be needed for the coming storm. That and I'm sure Serafall will be happy seeing her baby sister for the first time." Shinji mused before reaching for the bath towel and beginning to bath his wife so sighed as his hands gently moved across her sexy body. Once fully lathered in bubbly suds, Sakuya sighed in bliss when her husband moved to her silver hair, using her preferred waterfall-scented shampoo. With her hair done, Sakuya returned the favor by bathing Shinji, enjoying the feeling of his god-like body beneath her fingertips. Once Shinji was fully lathered from head to toe like she was, Shinji picked up Sakuya bridle-style as he left the tub to the shower that was preprogrammed with their preferred temperature. In a few seconds they were in the steam shower as Shinji used the detachable shower head to rinse his wife clean as he used the waterfall shower head for himself.

Shinji couldn't help but stare at his wife as the water cascaded down her shapely form, highlighting her curves and contours as the droplets of water sparkled in the light of the room like diamonds. Seeing his wife like this, her natural beauty being enhanced to such a degree that it made Shinji want do a portrait to immortalize his wife's beauty. And it was this beauty that caused Shinji's lust to kick into overdrive as his hands began to wander after placing the shower head back in place and turned off his shower head.

Sakuya moaned at both the feeling of the water soothing her body and the slowly wandering hands of her husband. She felt him grasp her large breasts, gently kneading and massaging them and getting her to release deep, velvety moans that made Shinji even more aroused. Feeling the heat of his arousal against her plump backside, Sakuya smirked before rubbing her perfect derriere against it, getting a groan from her husband. As Sakuya continued to stroke him off with her plump ass, Shinji moved his left hand southward to Sakuya's dripping snatch. The silver-haired woman moaned lewdly as she was fingered by Shinji, her head resting on his right shoulder, rubbing her body against his.

"Mmm. Let's take this to the bed dear." Sakuya gasped out when Shinji began kissing her neck. Shinji answered with flare of his power, transporting the two to their king-sized bed through a mandala, which also dried them off. The couple made out heatedly as they groped each other in pure, unrestrained wanting. They rolled around a bit until Sakuya won out and ended up on top of Shinji, not that he minded since he had the best view in the universe. Sakuya smirked sexily as she raised her lower half, aligning herself with her husband's cock before impaling herself on the meat rod.

"AH!" Sakuya moaned as she became one with her husband once again. The silver-haired woman bounced happily on her husband's dick, crying out in pure pleasure as Shinji matched her movements. Shinji grasped Sakuya's perfectly defined ass; it was heart-shaped, firm yet supple, big and tight. Shinji alternated between massaging and smacking the supple ass of his wife, who mewled in pleasure from his actions. After a while, Shinji stopped his ministrations, getting a slight whimper from Sakuya before that whimper turned into a throaty moan when Shinji grabbed her I-cup breasts, taking both of her diamond-hard nipples into his mouth, Sakuya moaning loudly as she was suckled by her beloved husband.

Shinji increase his tempo, getting Sakuya to gasp when he stabbed her deeply, hitting her cervix and causing the woman to see white with every thrust in her. Shinji stopped suckling Sakuya and began massaging her large flesh globes while tweaking her nipples as she erotically moved up and down on his shaft. Sakuya arched her back, pushing her impressive chest into her lover's face as said lover toyed with her breasts while keeping his stride intact. It didn't take long before Sakuya screamed her release, her fluids gushing from her pussy and around the rigid cock still pumping inside her. This only served to prolong Sakuya's orgasm, keeping her on the high of orgasmic bliss even as Shinji resisted the delicious feelings of Sakuya's velvet walls desperately milking him for his seed as he continued his pumping.

Sakuya nearly crushed Shinji in her embrace when she shuddered from another orgasm, which was prolonged like the first one due to Shinji's continuous pumping. Shinji managed to move his head from between Sakuya's impressive chest so he could see her face and smiled cocksurely when he saw the fucked-stupid look on her face; her eyes were rolled up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Seeing that look was too much for Shinji, the legend blowing his load in Sakuya's awaiting womb and driving Sakuya to her third orgasm. After a few more thrusts from Shinji, the two finally stopped coming, Sakuya resting on top of Shinji spent from their passionate love making.

"Good thing we set up that automatic soundproof barrier." Shinji said after regaining his breath. He felt his wife nod into his chest as she snuggled him. Shinji wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and just enjoying having her so close to him. The couple laid there basking in the afterglow of sex, Shinji buried hilt deep in his wife and Sakuya snuggling the crap out of him as he was her snuggle bunny. "After breakfast tomorrow we'll begin getting ready for our return to the world stage." Shinji said feeling Sakuya nod and feeling her light breathing against the crook of his neck. Looking down, Shinji smiled as he saw his wife sleeping peacefully. Gently kissing her forehead, Shinji held her a bit tighter as he allowed sleep to finally claim him.

 _It was time for the DxD to return and make the world tremble before him once again._

* * *

And cut! _**A Lucifuge's Lord**_ is done and ready to show the world what it got! As explained earlier, this is an attempt to make a ShinjixGrayfia story which will be a first in this crossover section. I must apologize to you all because in a way, I contradicted myself. I once claimed that as a writer, I should push the boundaries and try things that have never been because I knew that sooner or later it would inspire others to do the same in their own way. A ShinjixGrayfia story is something that has never been done and possibly won't be for whatever reason. So I hope this story will inspire others to try new things with their story ideas.

Now onto the story itself. Yes, Shinji is a pure-blooded devil and a Satan (or Great Satan depending on who are) but which title he has is a surprise. Yes Shinji has his own peerage with Grayfia being both his wife and Queen. Yes Shinji already has children; two sons with Baphomet being the youngest. The oldest son will debut in the next chapter. Yes Grayfia's alias when incognito is Sakuya Izayoi who she is modeled after in appearance (which is said in her trivia section of her wikia page). She will begin going by her birth name in the next chapter which will deal with the peace conference. As for Shinji's title, DxD, well can anyone figure out what it means and no its NOT Dragon of Dragons.

Also as a note for my _**Agent of Grigori**_ story, I am making some changes to it mainly changing who is on Shinji's team/harem. Kuroka is out and will be part of the Vali Team as is canon. Walburga is also taken off since in _**Legend of the Golden Satan**_ she's part of Shinji peerage and his harem. I will make the the new changes as quickly as possible.

I will also make a minor change to _**Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur**_ as many of you don't want Issei to have his own harem so I will change that but how is a surprise. Just reread chapter 1 of DWSM to see the change and I hope it surprises you.

Well you know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Announcement

Hello my readers this is RWOL. This is announcement concerning my stories dealing with the Evangelion and HSDxD crossovers. No, I will not be canceling them but there will be changes. The reason for this is my wanting to give you a quality product that you will like and will recommend to others who you know will enjoy it like you have you.

The one thing that I'm changing in the stories is how I've basically demonized the Fallen Angels by making them the orchestrators of Second Impact, the 'Angel Wars' and the botched Third Impact. That is part of Gunman's Devil Warrior Vol. 1 & 2 and while Gunman did inspire me to make my own stories, I want to make sure that is all; to make these stories my own.

So in the stories where Second Impact and the Angel Wars happened (Angel Warrior, Agent of Grigori, A Lucifuge's Lord, Legend of the Golden Satan, Shinji Murmur and Greater YHWH) the true orchestrators will be the Khaos Brigade as they are in main villains in the HSDxD universe. This is due to how I set things up in my Great King story and after thinking about it, found it to make more sense and it will give my stories a bit of unity between them by having the Khaos Brigade the main enemy in each. To explain this, I created the back story of the Khaos Brigade using the bodies of the ancient Nephilim (the first generation Nephilim born from Grigori and the daughters of man and who are also known as Giants) turning them into super weapons powered by the souls of captured angels and fallen angels and further enhanced by the souls lost during Second Impact.

The only story that I won't change will be to Great King as it was more of an experiment to see how I could make the whole Second Impact story different and bring change to it. Since it was successful with so much positive feedback, Great King will remain the same while the others receive changes to so I can truly make these stories my own AND separate from Gunman's.

Below is a list of how each story will change in the coming weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Angel Warrior: Archangel**

Shinji's biological father will now be Metatron, not Cassiel. This was done as there is more information on Metatron than Cassiel and this would make the story more interesting with Shinji being related to such a high-ranking being. Shinji will still be adopted by Vasco Strada and it will be explained in chapter 2.

The story will be five chapters: Angelic Beginnings 1-5. I doing this because I believe I may have rushed it.

Shinji's angelic harem will be formed in chapter 2 as given how in most sources angels are portrayed as selfless, it would be fitting to see the female angels agree to share Shinji.

Shinji's holy sword will be Joyeuse the sword of Charlemagne that is rumored to have a piece of the True Longinus in it. (This is done since Shinji has the True Longinus in this story.)

Vali will not be female and will be his regular male gender.

Tosca and Jeanne will be part of Shinji's harem along with the kunoichi from the Taimanin Asagi series by Lilith-Soft; Asagi & Sakura Igawa and Yatsu Murasaki. Tosca's appearance in this story will based on Shielder's from _Fate/Stay Grand Order_.

The reason for the changes is due to me being in a Survey of the Old Testament (aka the Hebrew Bible) and this class is helping me gain a better grasp/understanding of the Bible's Old Testament. Thus I want to be more Biblically literate in my stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Agent of Grigori**

Asia Argento will not be part of Shinji's harem as she is part of Shinji's harem in Angel Warrior. Leliel will take her place. Also Leliel's appearance will be based on Yahan from the _Sekirei_ series.

Bennia will also not be part of Shinji's harem but she will be in Great King. Yubelluna will take her place and in this story she will be the daughter of Armaros and a high-ranking female Magician.

Because Leliel is now part of Shinji's team/harem, she of course will not be part of the 'angels' Shinji fought during the Angel Wars. The 'angels' known as Iblis (who will replace Leliel) and Turel will be part of the list of 'angels' Shinji killed. (Note: go to Evangelion dot wikia dot com and look up Angels to find these two. They are conceptual angels who didn't make the final cut for the series. They will for this story.) This also means that the angel Ireul will also not be part of the Angel Wars but part of Grigori as a Hacktivist. Turel will replace Ireul in the list of angels Shinji fights and kill.

Shinji's official harem is now this: Akeno Himejima, Candice Catnipp, Kalawarner, Leliel, Meninas McAllon, Mittelt, Penemuel (who will be female in this story and whose appearance is based off of Aishwarya Ray from Steel Witch Annerose), Raynare, Valerie, fem-Vali, Kuroka and Yubelluna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Lucifuge's Lord**

The changes have already been made. Just working on chapter two of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Legend of the Golden Satan**

I have already begun making the needed changes for the first two chapters. As stated before, the changes concern the Khaos Brigade's involvement with Second Impact and the Angel Wars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Shinji Murmur**

Have already begun the changes for the first two chapters. As stated before, the changes concern the Khaos Brigade's involvement with Second Impact and the Angel Wars.

Shinji's peerage will be changed, concerning those who will be his Knights as there is not much information concerning the Gold & Silver brothers' personality and traits. The new Knights for Shinji's peerage will be Bishamonten (whose appearance is based on Bishamonten from the _Noragami_ series) and Scathach from the _Fate/Stay_ series, specifically _Fate/Stay Grand Order_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Greater YHWH**

Have already begun the changes for the first two chapters. As stated before, the changes concern the Khaos Brigade's involvement with Second Impact and the Angel Wars.


End file.
